Blue In Wonderland
by RedHanaIchigo
Summary: Based On Alice In Wonderland. Blue was about to get marry Lance when she realizes that she's in Wonderland. For somereason, everyone keeps mistakening her as Alice. And whats with Green? What's Blue's relationship with Green and her relationship with Alice? Will Blue get the Happily ever after? Mostly Oldrival. Slight Special MangaQuest Frantic SoulSilver
1. Welcome To Wonderland

**Oh right. my second story. YAY.**

***cheers from the audience***

**i was gonna wait for Hana to come over.. but. i just cant wait! This idea kept on bugging me. I was thinking about making it a one-shot but it may be very long.. haha more reading for you. oh wait.. that means more writing for me.**

**-facepalm-**

**and it might take a while 'cuz i still dont know how to make it say complete... Wish me luck.**

* * *

"Blue… Honey, we're here." Her mother said brightly.

The brunette looked at her mother strangely. _She was wayyy to happy for this 'arranged marriage_'.

"Come along now dear" Her father said. Making that hand gesture to 'come follow'.

I didn't say anything but i still followed. _I hope this nightmare would just end._

~In the courtyard ~

"Ah. You must be Blue. Welcome to the Waturu Estate. Please. Make yourself feel at home."

I nodded and followed everyone from behind.

"You and Lance will be married today. Isnt this a wonderful surprise?"

O.o Yepp. I'm surprised alright. _I thought we were just going to 'talk' about it. Not get it over with!_

I turned to her mother. "Of course it is, isn't it sweetie?"

_Hah hah hah. Her mother knew of this. And now i know that i could not back out of this.._

I turned to my side, avoiding contact with mother's.

Then something caught my eyes. It was a rabbit... **(A/N: HAHA just joking. We'll… not really)**

To me, he did look like a rabbit. But he was a human with ears sticking out from the top of his head.

_But very handsome too._

Emeralds orbs met with Sapphire orbs.

Even if it was just for a second, I felt a sudden spark?

The boy.. no rabbi-… Anyways he left without having anyone else notice his presence.

"Ah… Excuse me everybody. I need to go to the washroom for a minute." Blue said.

I left quickly as possible not just because i wants to follow that.. cute, handsome, green-eyed boy. I also didn't want to see her soon to be husband, Lance.

She ran quickly to where she saw the boy. A few meters away from the adults, she could still hear part of their conversation. 'She does know that the mansion is that way, yes?' 'She is a smart girl' 'so about the family fortune..'

I rolled my eyes as i heard my mother bringing up the 'family fortune'. _Typical._

After a few more steps, she noticed a tiny pocket watch laid on the floor. She picked it up and opened it.

**Green Oak**

**White Rabbit**

**Clockworks Tower**

Nearby, I saw the boy.. **(A/N: Ah, rabbit. Boy. Rabbit. Well, you get it right?)** Yes. Anyways/

I saw the boy talking to himself.

"I'm going to be late. The Queen is not going to take this easy." He said to himself and sighed.

And there, he jumped in this hole in front of this tree trunk.

After a few moments, Blue suddenly walked towards the hole.

_Oh my. That is one deep hole._

Suddenly.. A huge wind picked up and blew her towards the hole.

* * *

Falling and keep on falling. It was like a never ending pit of soil to Blue.

Omph.

Finally. It ended.

Everything seems normal. Except now, she was trapped.

No windows, no doors. And he ceiling, from where she fell from. It's GONE.

"If you wish to get out of this room, by any means, you can go through me?"

Blue thought to herself. Ahhh… It must've been the landing. No way could I just hear a voice from nowhere.

"Excuse me miss? Down here."

Blue looked around. Then she finally saw the tinnie tiny door.

She bent down.

"Hi there" Blue greeted.

"Hello, if you wish you wish to get out. You can't fit through me. You're too big."

"Are you calling me fat?" Blue countered.

"If you like it, then yes. You are." The door replied back, nodding at his statement..

"Well door. I'm going to strangle you."

Blue held the knob and tugged it lightly back and forth.

"Al-ri-i-g-ht-ttt. Im-so-r-r-ry. I'l-ll te-ll y-oooo-ou ho-ow."

She smirked evilly. "Ok, spill."

"The table behind you. There is a bottle. Drink it."

"Huh? What table?" She turned around to face the table.

_That wasn't there before… was it?_

The tiny bottle with a tag that says 'Drink Me', she swallowed it in one gulp.

A few seconds later, she shrieked.

"Wow. Awesome. I shrinked"

"Yes, so it would seem. Now… looking closer at your face… Could it be? Is your name by any chance.. Alice?"

"Alice? No, my name is Blue. I was following a rabbit? Then a gush of wind blue me into this hole and I landed here."

"Ahh.. I see. But it is rare. The only person that has visited Wonderland was Alice and Alice only. Strange. Ah yes. Here you are. Wonderland."

I stepped through the door. Everything was so big.

"Hey door..?" she asked. But behind her was only the road. The door disappeared.

"Alice? Is that you? I missed you so much while you were gone." Someone said from behind.

The thing hugged her. He was warm and fluffy. And so soft.

"Why does everybody keep calling me Alice? My name is Blue."

His grey eyes starred at her.

"Why yes. You're not Alice. But you have the splitting image of her. I wonder."

"ummm.. Excuse me. What's your name and how do I get out of here?"

I had to admit. This boy is cute, wait... can you consider him as a boy? He's more like a cat? Having a maroon coloured hair and purple stripped shirt and pants... I couldn't put my finger on it. But it feels like we had met before. Sometime long ago. I'm getting this fluttering feeling of warmth.

"My name is Silver or Cheshire the Cat. Nice to meet you Ali- I mean, Blue. The hatter should know how you can get out."

"To find the Hatter, go left to The Mad Forest. She should be having tea with some others. I'm rooting for you Blue." Cheshire disappeared again. For her, his head only, reappeared.

* * *

I decided to keep walking down the road that Silver was pointing towards.

The place was nice. Tall grass that no one seems to care for cutting. Then, in front of her. Ah. She saw two boys.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea where the hatter is?" I tried asking politely.

They turned around at the same time and faced me.

"Alice?" the blonde one questioned.

The other boy with blue hair shook his head. "No way. Pearliedum"

"I must say I think it is her, Diamondee" replied Pearliedum.

Hmmm... "You're going to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party right?" the one called Pearliedum asked.

I nodded shyly.

"Ok. We're going to bring you there, then we'll ask what to do with you." The other one, Diamondee said.

* * *

We finally arrived at the Hatter's.

"Crystal. We have a guest that wants to see you." the boys shouted to the ends of the table.

_Ah. The Mad Hatter is a girl? i thought she was a guy. hehe. my bad_

"Ah. Alice. Welcome."

Apparently, she decided NOT to walk around the long table like a normal person but on top like a physo,_ jk_. Her other guest took their tea quickly and held it on top so she wouldn't kick it off the table. She took out her hand and i galdly walked off of Diamondee's shoulder. **(A/N: just in case you forgot, Blue drank the potion and shes still tiny.)**

Crystal kicked her heel and spun lightly and walked back to her seat. Pearliedum and Diamondee also took their seats.

"Allow me to introduce everybody. That's Kotone Soul, the March Hare. Say hello sweetie."

"HIHIHI. hehehehe coffeee. too much. caffinee. goood." Kotone said.

"Sorry. she had a bit too much of coffee and now she's high. She'll be herself in no time" Crystal said.

I nodded.

"Next is Emerald, the door mouse."

"Dont call me short. i may be short but im pretty useful. Just call me Rald."

"Hehe. you just called yourself short. teheh, you're cute" Blue commented.

Rald blushed.

**-Blue told all of them her story (because im a lazy writer, i chose not to write so much blah blah blah)-**

"mmmmh. i understand. i dont know about getting out because Alice was the only one that was able to go out and we never seen her after she left." the Hatter said.

"But i know where you find Green. He should be in that stupid castle."

"The Queen right? Cheshire said something about her."

Crystal nodded in understanding.

"How am i gonna get there? i dont even have the slighest idea where the kingdom is..."

"Don't worry. I have to go there to.." she said in a tiredly voice.

* * *

Well, for one thing. They got into the castle easily.

Blue used her innocence to get in. And the cards were.. nicer than I expected.

The cards named were Red, Yellow, Ruby and Sapphire let us in actually.

Apparently they are ranked in numbers. _Did you know that? Yes. Everyone knows everything but me._ Yellow being 3, Red is 8, Ruby is 7 and Sapphire is 9. The highest numbers gets more power or say than the other numbers.

_How can Ruby be 7?_

We also had tea. I thought it was awkward since it was Ruby who was being so feminine. It's very unusual don't you think?

"Ignore him, he's too girly for this job and besides. Better have him doing it than Crystal. She could ruin our picnic." said Sapphire.

Crystal gasped.

"Is that what you think of me. I'm hurt Saph."

"Yes, yes, yes. We're all hurt" she said while poking some cake with her fork.

"Oh, and do you know where i can find a Green? i found a watch that belongs to him and i want to give it back." Blue simply said.

"He would probably be playing chess against the Queen right about now." Yellow said.

* * *

"This is the game board" Ruby said.

His hand ushered me to look for myself and i have to say 'WOW'

"This is huge." i mean seriously. The whole place is like, so pretty. There was a gazebo, a mini garden

_And when i say mini, i dont legit mean mini. Like a yard?_

and this huge game board thing. The floor was painted white? for the white spaces and the black spaces were.. ugh. i think it was originally black?

And look, on the spaces were giant peices of peices.

_im sorry if that didnt make sense._

We walked up to the Queen? Can she actually be called a Queen? The 'Queen' isnt even a girl.

"Later. I have to finish befo-" The so-called Queen got interrupted by his? opponent

"Checkmate"

"... WHAT? AGAIN!"

* * *

"Em. Green? Can I talk to you?" I asked the boy nicely.

"What is it."

"Your watch, you dropped it before."

Hng ...

"What no 'thank you' "

...

"You know, its not polite to leave a lady hanging you know."

...

ugh. "Can you just tell me how to leave this place?"

"Like how Alice did?"

I looked at him. His face wasnt really all that happy but i can see that in his eyes, he's really sad.

"I guess."

"Well, i dont really know, she left without saying goodbye, even to me."

I stared into his eyes.

"Did you love Alice?"

* * *

**Ah.. Good ONe. Right? I did a really good cliffhanger. :)**

**Tehe. I'm thinking of ending it with part 2. fyi. this it part 1**

**Reviews Please**

**-IChigo XD**


	2. Memories

**Hey Guys. **

**Sup? Im sorry. i have no excuses. But hey, i came back :D and i promise to stay. So, i changed my mind, instead of having this be a one-shot like i planned, im gonna make this longer. And i promise, its gonna be great. **

**Thankyou for all le support from many. you know who you are. Im sorry i dont but. Dis, is for you.**

* * *

**Previously On Blue In Wonderland**

ugh. "Can you just tell me how to leave this place?"

"Like how Alice did?"

I looked at him. His face wasnt really all that happy but i can see that in his eyes, he's really sad.

"I guess."

"Well, i dont really know, she left without saying goodbye, even to me."

I stared into his eyes.

"Did you love Alice?"

* * *

We looked at each other than he looked up in the sky. "I don't know.."

Sigh. Even in wonderland boys are like this.

"you know blue, you really do look like Alice." Is that supposed-to be an insult? Because I feel really insulted. "I'm serious. Here look for yourself."

He handed me a golden watch. The same watch I found and had to come return it. "it wont work, its broken remember. it wont ope-" and snap, it opened.

I glared at him to see if he did some meddling. I looked inside the watch. A girl younger than me was inside the picture. "This is Alice?" She looks just like me…

"Correct. She came here unannounced and disappeared. To top it all off, no one has seen her since."

_Alice. _A dark voice shuttered that sent a cold breeze down my spine.

"Did you call me?" I asked him. By accident.

He looked at me. "What?"

_Alice._

No I am not Alice. I'm Blue. Blue.

_Alice. _

…

_Remember. _

"Blue. Blue." Green shouted at me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh. Green. Hey-y"

And everything went dark.

* * *

_Alice. Alice. Wake up. Alice._

_My eyes shot open to see the who was yelling my name. _

**What is this? Where am i?**

_I see my good friend the Cheshire cat. Silver. His name is Silver. That's the name I have given him, his cold stoney eyes. I grinned._

**The name she gave them? This makes no sense.**

"_Good morning Silver."_

**The caterpillar? No way. **

"_Alice, its 3 o'clock at night."_

_I smiled slightly, yes. Always stuck at 3._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_to Crystals party. No doubt Rald set it up" I grinned. "You coming?"_

"_hng. I don't want to be there if the stupid white rabbit is going to be there."_

**Heh, he still doesn't like Green. **

_It's cute how silver doesn't like green that much. "Green isn't bad, he's just… a neat freak."_

_**Xxx**_

**What? Now where am i?**

"_Crystal. Have you found it?" I asked_

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this." She asked me?_

"_Cant turn back now." I said_

"_Alright. Take this. One sip only and-"_

**Hey. Its not finished. Go back. Back. **

_**xxx **_

_He's late. He's never late. _

**Who?**

"_I have to go. Thank you for seeing me off."_

**Huh? This is.. When Alice left?**

_A little raven haired girl appeared behind me. "You don't have to do this."_

_I smiled at her and her kindness."Wonderland cant do without me."_

"_Wonderland would seize to exist without you, Alice."_

"_My, for the Duchess to care this much, are you sure his majesty wouldn't be mad? Your cousin can be a real pain..."_

**Duchess? I haven't met her in wonderland yet..**

_She giggled slightly. "He changed thanks to you. And Alice."_

_I looked at her with loving eyes, "How come I don't have a name yet? Everyone else does…"_

"_For the timid little girl to make such a bold statement.."_

"_Ah, i'm not jealous or anything…"_

_I smiled at her innocence. "Platina. Your name is Platina. You like it?"_

**Shes giving out names? **

**Don't they already-**

_She looked back at me with excitement. "Thankyou alice. I promise, I'll take good care of you."_

**Does she know where Alice is?**

"_And remember to keep it a-"_

**Stop going so fast. i… **

_/Don't forget me Alice/_

_/ im so sorry. Forgive me/_

**Hey. Hello.**

_/Come back/_

_/Wonderland Cant live without you/ _

_/This world is distorting/_

**What?**

_/Protect Wonderland. Alice/_

_/She'll always remember/_

_/Blue. Her name. Blue... ...I promise/_

_/You'll remember everything soon. Alice./_

**Hey. Dont go, Wait...**

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Good? **

**There will be Blue and Green soon so dont worry :) You'll just have to wait.**

**Basically, to summarize for those who do not understand, Blue had a dream when Alice was still in Wonderland, and one of it was when she was with the Duchess, Platina. **

**Though i haven't talked much about her yet, her part is gonna be huge in the next chapter. The dreams Blue was having was bits and peices of Alice memories. **

**And What does Cheshire or Silver and Crystal, the Mad Hatter know about Alice?**

**Wonder why? **

**Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Review and Favourite? **

**-RedHanaIchigo :) **


	3. Blushes & Awkwardness

**Hihihi :)**

**This is the actual chapter for this story, thanks for pointing that out animehime13 :)**

**i dont think i wouldve noticed that mistake without you.**

**haha.**

**im really glad to know people actually read this.**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Previously On Blue In Wonderland**

_/Come back/_

_/Wonderland Cant live without you/_

_/This world is distorting/_

_/Protect Wonderland. Alice/_

_/She'll always remember/_

_/Blue. Her name. Blue... ...I promise/_

_/You'll remember everything soon. Alice./_

* * *

My eyes shot open and the first thing i see is a white wall. i made my body sit up. I turned to my head to the side to look at the room, and man was it very neat. and the amount of brightness, just enough for me.

But my body feels strange for some reason. stiff. Am i on my PMS?! god. please no...

"Glad to see you're awake Blue" a voice said as he came in the room

"Red? What are you doing here?"

he chuckled. "This is my house. Do you remember how you got here?"

"...eh" actually, i have no recollection of what happened... i was talking to Green, and then...?

"You collapsed. Green brought you to my house."

"Oh...hm.. i see."

A small knock from a petite blonde girl, Yellow. "im sorry, am i disturbing your conversation?"

i felt like my smile widen, "Not at all Yellow... Is it alright if I asked you guys a question?" The nodded and waited For me to continue, "Are you guys married?"

... 2 out of the 3 people in the room started blushing, really badly.

Amusing. Very amusing.

"N-n-n-no-oo, w-wha-at ma-ake-ss y-you th-ink th-hat?" Yellow stuttered.

"Oh, so you dont think a- how old are you guys?"

"I'm 18 and so is Yellow." Red said.

"Alright, so you don't find it strange to have 2 people, a boy and a girl, living in a house, all alone. Together. Every night. Oh, yes. Not a married couple at all. My bad. Am i interrupting your couple time? I should leave."

I smiled innocently and climbed out of the bed and headed to the door. Then i suddenly feel two warm touches, one on my shoulder, one holding my hand.

I turned to my left, Red, who softly placed his hand on my shoulder, forcing an innocent smile as if my sudden outburst has given him a naughty thought. hehe. "Blue, i insist you stay. Please." Sweat tickling his back hoping i say yes.

i turned my head to the door and grinned evily in the inside._ Aw. suddenly i feel bad.._

I turned to my left who was Yellow. She was shaking.. i chuckled in my head. Yellow can be so cute sometime. These kids, so pure and innocent and hey, I'm the same age as them.

"B-blue, yy-ou're not feeling w-well. A-and it sometimes get-s lo-onely with ju-ust me, s-somet-times Red goes off to work too, so please?"

Aw, who can say no to her? she was practically begging.

"Alright, i'll stay, for you guys." _hehehe i laughed evily. on the inside._ :D

then suddenly, as if on cue, the atmosphere here lightened up.

We walked to the kitchen, it was really spacious here. I smiled as Yellow moved around the kitchen humming too.

"Yellow's really cheerful now because she got a new friend besides us" Red said, as if he was reading my mind.

i looked at him. "What?"

He looked at Yellow, but at the same time, his eyes were somewhere really distant. "Alice, her first friend. Or the only friend she could make in wonderland."

i suddenly felt like my heart was going to burst. Why?

"She was bullied, by people in the school, castle, even here in town."

"Castle? Oh right, you guys work as..?"

"Decks. You know like playing cards, same thing but in wonderland, the Decks it like a status sort of thing. Yellow is 3 from the lowest."

i suddenly felt a sudden pain again. "And you?"

"Well, i was a Jack, but i asked his majesty, the queen, if i could be in rank 5"

i looked at him. "For the sake of Yellow?"

he smiled a bit, still looking at the direction of Yellow. "You know, i loved her, for as long as i could remember. But no matter my status, i could never help her. Or actually, she would refuse my help."

"Because you were in a different status?"

He gave a pained smile, "Yes, because we were in a different social status."

"I don't think it just ends there.."

he looks at me, "what do you mean?"

"I have a feeling. She probably feels the same way, ever since a long time. Maybe even longer than you." Red stayed silent as Yellow kept washing the dishes. "The reason she probably refused your help was not because of your social status, Yellow might be fragile but she is still a girl living in wonderland. She has to be strong and refused peoples help, especially yours. I've seen the people oin wonderland, whether its tricks or games, in the end, you can never trust anybody."

**-lice, what would you like for dinner?**

_huh? What just happened?_

"What would you like for dinner Blue?" Yellow said. I whipped my head back to yellow and happily grinned, "What do you suggest, Red, Yellow?"

Red was taken back at my sudden change in personality. "I can make salad, meatloaf and mash potatoes and some other things"

red started drolling, "mash potatoee... heh. hehe. heh"

i smiled, "oh? thats great yellow, lets go with that."

Yellow went back to the kitchen and started peeling the patote skin off. "Red, love her. Thats your duty here." i smiled and walk back to that room.

_Now. We have to start planning for my new idea..._

"..Ah wait. Blue, thats-"

before i could hear what Red was saying, i opened the door of the room which i woke up in to see a half naked rabbit boy.

* * *

**Long right?**

**Painful. i hope not. o_O stareeeee**

**Awks? Funny? Well. Tell that to my Review box. MUHAHAHAHA**

**Bie fanfiction.**

**See you at the next update :D**

**Oh! and remember to see my other story, Shadows in the dark kay?**

**Review and Favourite?! - go**

**v**

**xxRedhanaIchigo**


End file.
